Crazy Turns
by Luckychuck60
Summary: Carcy! Kinda follows the same Carter and Lucy story line in season five, but with events changed, to what I would have liked to see happen


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own ER or anything affiliated with it….and sometimes that makes me really sad lol

This story follows a lot of the same story lines with Carter and Lucy, but with a few twists and turns, now it is my first published fan fiction, I haven't written one since about 7th grade, and I'm currently a senior, but be nice anyways. lol

Crazy turns

A scarcely clothed and out of breath Lucy poked her head up from behind a dimly lit exam room 6 table. Shortly there after, a blushed Dr. John Carter did the same. There was a long awkward silence Lucy spoke, "Wow that was um…unexpected." Yes Lucy thought "unexpected" was defiantly the best word to describe the situation they had just encountered. Of course Lucy was always some what attacked to her teacher, but she would never dream of sleeping with him, in an exam room of all places.

"You could say that for sure Luce" Carter stated while buttoning up his shirt. She could defiantly tell that he was trying his best not to make eye contact with her. Although she cared about him, or at least lusted for him, at this present moment, it was different feeling, and she could see where he was coming from. Then Lucy thought to herself, "I am happy this happened, and I should tell him, I mean he did sleep with me, he couldn't shoot me down that hard", so she got up the courage to say "But I guess……I can't say…….that um…..I was disappointed this happened"

Carter looked at her and semi-smiled at her, causing Lucy to smile back, which in turned caused Carter to break the gaze he had with Lucy. He had always been a rule abiding guy, with the expectation of a few times, and when he did break the rules he wasn't up for chief. He knew it was wrong to sleep with Lucy, he didn't care enough about her to sleep with her, or did he. "I mean", he thought to himself "I did care when she went out with Dale", he didn't have time to think about this, there was a bad storm and he needed to get back to work. So he looked a Lucy who was finishing getting dressed and said "Um, we should get back to work" he said this as he walked out of the exam room with Lucy close on his tale.

Lucy grabbed his back and said "Excuse me aren't we going to talk about this" Carter looked at her square in the eyes and said "Don't worry we will, but later okay". With that statement he started to walk away again but Lucy being Lucy stopped him and said "Carter! Please!" This time Carter was getting mad and said "Lucy Later Okay, I PROMISE!" With that statement Lucy stomped over to the admit desk, where the nurses where standing. All of them looked at her, finally Chuny spoke, "So we heard some interesting noises coming form in there"

Lucy half smiled and said "Nothing happened…well I fixed Carter….which he can't take any pain I might add, that's the sound you heard" this statement caused Chuny to smile "I didn't say I heard moans Lucy". Now even Lucy was smiling, but it diminished just as Carter walked over to the desk, all the nurses stared at them.

Carter noticed this and looked a Lucy who looked away, just then Dale walked up. "Hey Luce, how's my girl" he said while hugging her. Lucy felt very wrong sleeping with Carter then having Dale hold her, so she pushed him way. "Dale not here, not now." And with that she walked away causing Dale to ponder.

Carter quickly followed Lucy into exam four. "Lucy wait". Lucy turned around and said "No Carter no just wait until later, this is to much to handle right now, we can talk later. Alright!" with that she walked way leaving Carter standing all alone in the patient less exam room.

There remaining shift went alright

Carter walked into the lounge where Lucy was at her locker taking a pill. Carter went to his locker, while the put in the combination, he spoke "Lucy can we talk on the roof please" Lucy looked at him and said "Sure whatever". So they walked up the roof.

They sat down on the bench and Carter began to talk. "Now what happened today was mind blowing, I never ever imagined that that would happen, in a exam room none the less." At this Lucy began to smile, but the of course Carter had to continue "But, I don't like breaking the rules Lucy, I don't think this is should go anywhere".

Lucy's jaw dropped "How dare you! Carter you slept with me already, you already broke the rule. What the hell do you have to protect now?"

"Lucy, I know, I'm truly sorry, I never should have did what I did, it was wrong"

"

"YOU'RE FREAKING RIGHT IT WAS WRONG, I NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU! EVER, GO TO HELL CARTER! I'M GLAD I SAW THIS PART OF YOU BEFORE HAND, GOOD NIGHT!"

With that Lucy ran down the stairs and to the El to go home, leaving Carter in his thoughts, a while later he relized he wasn't alone.

"O god" Carter thought "just what he needed………

TBC

Write a review plz…tell me what you think


End file.
